Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 3
2 years after Avengers: Infinity War, the Guardians of the Galaxy have disbanded after hearing of Gamora’s death from Thanos, and it has tainted them all with compromise and deception, by they find themselves back together when the Super-Skrull finds the Soul Stone. Premiere Date: May 1, 2020 Characters: *Guardians of the Galaxy: having been disbanded after Gamora’s death, but were reunited when The Super Skrull obtains the Soul Stone. **Peter Quill/Star-Lord (Chris Pratt) - has been in a dark place, his hair grew, as he gained a beard similar to Chris Pratt’s character in the film, Passengers, he finds himself living in an apartment going through suicidal attempts, but keeps staying alive **Gamora (Zoe Saldana) - the main focus of the film, in a world of the non living, and watching Quill's despair, and wishes that he would move on in life. **Drax the Destroyer (Dave Bautista) - discovers his daughter, Kamaria is alive and has found her on Earth, where she had gained the name, “Moondragon” **Groot (Vin Diesel) - lives with Rocket in the new Guardians **Rocket (Bradley Cooper) - leader of the new Guardians of the Galaxy **Mantis (Pom Klementieff) - lives with her Earth Husband, Jacques Duquesne, the Swordsman **Nikki Gold (Ann Hathaway) - starts as a bounty hunter but later falls for Peter. **Phil Coulson (Clark Gregg) - becomes fascinated being a Gurdian, wearing a Nova Crop uniform. **Daisy Johnson/Quake (Chloe Bennet) - helps Peter cope with Gamora's death. **Michael Peterson/Deathlok (J. August Richards) - becomes rivals with Drax. **Melinda May (Ming-Na Wen) - studies the mineral found on Lorion. *Ravagers: **Stakar Ogord (Sylvester Stallone) **Aleta Ogord (Michelle Yeoh) **Charlie-27 (Ving Rhames) **Krugarr (Satlo Colby) **Mainframe (Miley Cyrus) **Martinex (Michael Rosenbaum) **Kraglin (Sean Gunn) *Super Skrull (Manu Bennett) - the film’s main antagonist, a Skrull with the Powers of the Fantastic Four, and abosorbed the Electro Skrull's powers as punnishment for his disobedience, his goal is to recreate the Skrull empire on Earth and the Universe. *Ayesha (Elizabeth Debecki) - the film’s secondary antagonist, having acquired the Soul Stone, after Thanos’ defeat, she uses the Soul Stone to awaken Adam Warlock, so she can have him destroy the Guardians, but instead ends up creating an enemy for himself. *Paibak (Jamie Foxx) - the film’s tertiary antagonist, twin brother of the Electro Skrull, and tries to impress the Super Skrull. *Sam Alexander/Nova (Andrew Lee Potts) - having been delivered the last Nova Corp helmet by Rhomann Dey, he has been overseeing the Guardians of the Galaxy. *Kamaria/Moondragon (Jing Tian) - Drax’s daughter, revealed to have survived her death by Ronan, and has been on Earth in South Korea helping others. *Adam Warlock (Benjamin Bratt) - created by Ayesha through the Soul Stone to destroy the Guardians, but instead becomes an ally which Ayesha fails to convince. *Marsha Rosenburg/Volcana (Kimberly Brooks) - a Fire elemental that was interrogated about the Skrull's whereabouts. *Eternity (Michael Emmerson) - a alien entity that chronicles the Galaxies history. *Living Tribunal (Neil Kaplan) - a judge of the universe who judges the races for their crimes. *S.H.I.E.L.D.: **Countessa (Vanessa Williams) - Nick Fury's old flame. **Dum Dum Dugan (Neil McDonough) - retired member of the Howling Commanders. *Jacques Duquesne/Swordsman (Ty Burrell) - Mantis’ husband, an expert fencer and a good friend of Quill. Plot: ??? Songs: *''All Out of Love'' - by Air Supply, where Quill is trying to kill himself in his apartment in the beginning of the film *''Heaven is a Place On Earth'' - by ???, opening song where the new Guardians are rising to a new level. *??? - by ???, ??? *??? - by ???, ??? *??? - by ???, ??? *??? - by ???, ??? *??? - by ???, ??? *??? - by ???, ??? *??? - by ???, ??? *??? - by ???, ??? *??? - by ???, mid credit song, ??? *??? - by ???, end credit song Trivia: *The film is rated PG-13 for Language. *Quill’s beard is similar to Jim Preston’s beard and hair when he is lonely. Gallery: 4F291E66-A86E-4FBC-9396-2164BC2C531D.jpeg|Quill with a beard, and long hair Category:Marvel Studios Category:Walt Disney Films